This invention relates to a process for dry desulfurization of flue gas, and more particularly to a process for dry desulfurization of flue gas suitable for purification of combustion flue gas from boilers, furnaces, etc. using coal as fuel.
The process for desulfurization of flue gas to recover elemental sulfur therefrom is to remove the sulfur oxides from flue gas by an adsorbent through adsorption, desorb the adsorbed oxides from the adsorbent after the adsorption, and reduce the desorbed oxides.
As the adsorbent the use of semi-coke prepared by dry distillation of coal is proposed in the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 131,893 now abandoned.
However, all kinds of coal can be not always converted to semi-coke suitable for the adsorbent having a preferable adsorption performance Zy dry distillation.
In the case that coal not suitable for the production of the adsorbent is used as coal for a raw material for adsorbent, the volume of the adsorption column is to be increased since large amount of adsorbent is needed to increase yields of adsorbent, which results in the increase of the running cost in the desulfurization process.